Chad Everett
| birthplace = South Bend, Indiana | yearsactive = 1961–2009 | spouse = Shelby Grant (1966-present)}} Chad Everett (born June 11, 1936) is an American actor who has appeared in over 40 films and television series but is probably best known for his role as Dr. Joe Gannon in the 1970s television drama '' Medical Center. Early life Everett was born '''Raymon Lee Cramton' in South Bend, Indiana, to Virdeen Ruth (née Hopper) and Harry Clyde "Ted" Cramton.Chad Everett Film Reference bio He was raised in Dearborn, Michigan, where he became interested in the theatre as a Fordson High School student.Hoosier Actors, Cont'd After attending Wayne State University,Chad Everett Biography - Yahoo! Movies he headed to Hollywood and signed a contract with Warner Brothers studio. According to Robert Hofler's 2005 biography, The Man Who Invented Rock Hudson: The Pretty Boys and Dirty Deals of Henry Willson, agent Willson renamed and represented Everett. Everett claims he changed his name because he tired of explaining his real name, "Raymon-no-D, Cramton-no-P." Career Everett's first notable role came in an episode of the 1960s detective series Surfside 6. His first major role came a year later in the film Claudelle Inglish, and he subsequently played a deputy in the short-lived 1963 western television series The Dakotas, which also featured Jack Elam as a fellow lawman. After appearing in a number of movies and television series in the later 1960s, he got his big break, landing the role of Dr. Joe Gannon on the innovative medical drama, Medical Center, in 1969. Since then, he has appeared in numerous films and television series including Centennial, Hagen, Airplane II: The Sequel, Star Command, and Mulholland Drive. He has also appeared as a guest star on over 40 television series such as Melrose Place, The Nanny, Touched by an Angel, Diagnosis: Murder, Caroline in the City, Murder, She Wrote, The Red Skelton Show, The Man from U.N.C.L.E., and Route 66. He also supplied the voice of Ultraman Chuck in the English version of the animated movie Ultraman: The Adventure Begins and voiced several characters in the animated television series The New Yogi Bear Show. He hosts Trinity Broadcasting Network's "Master's Theater." He portrayed a closeted gay police officer on the December 3, 2006, episode ''Forever Blue'' of the television series, Cold Case. Everett was selected by the family of John Wayne to be the voice of the animatronic figure of Wayne in Disney MGM Studios' Great Movie Ride. Personal life He is married to actress Shelby Grant; they have three daughters together.IMDbwww.jamd.com Everett battled alcoholism for many years before seeking treatment from Alcoholics Anonymous. A Republican, he had a much publicized argument with feminist actress Lily Tomlin during the filming of the March 31, 1972, episode of The Dick Cavett Show. Tomlin became so enraged when Everett referred to his wife as "my property" that she stormed off the set and refused to return.Lily Tomlin Biography - Time Magazine Reporter Ronnie Simonsen’s admiration of Everett is an important part of How's Your News?, a documentary (about a group of mentally disabled news reporters touring the United States) in which Simonsen meets Everett near the end of the film.How's Hour News? Filmography *''Supernatural'' (''The Curious Case of Dean Winchester'') (2009) (TV) - Aged Dean Winchester *''Without A Trace'' (''Skin Deep'') (2007) - Joseph Pratt *''Cold Case'' (''Forever Blue'') (2006) - Jimmy Bruno *''E-Ring'' (The General) (2006) - General Long, Army Chief of Staff *''Mulholland Drive'' (2001) - Jimmy Katz *''Manhattan, AZ'' (2000) (TV) - Jake Manhattan *''Psycho'' (1998) - Tom Cassidy *''Touched by an Angel'' (''Crisis of Faith'') (1997) - Rev Daniel Brewer *''Star Command'' (1996) (TV) - Cmdr. Shane Ridnaur *''McKenna'' (1994-1995) (TV) - Jack McKenna *''Thunderboat Row'' (1989) (TV) - Ben Bishop *''Malibu'' (1983) (TV) - Art Bonnell *''The Rousters'' (1983) (TV) - Wyatt Earp III *''Airplane II: The Sequel'' (1982) - Simon Kurtz *''The Intruder Within'' (1981) (TV) - Jake Nevins *''Hagen'' (1980) (TV)- Paul Hagen *''Centennial'' (1978) (TV mini) - Major Maxwell Mercy *''Medical Center'' (1969) (TV)- Dr. Joe Gannon *''The Impossible Years'' (1968) *''The Last Challenge'' (1967) (TV) - Lot McGuire *''Return of the Gunfighter'' (1967) (TV) - Lee Sutton *''First to Fight'' (1967) - Jack Connell *''The Singing Nun'' (1966) - Robert Gerarde *''Made in Paris'' (1966) - Ted Barclay *''Johnny Tiger'' (1966) - Johnny Tiger *''Get Yourself A College Girl'' (1964) - Gary Underwood *''The Dakotas'' (1963) (TV) - Deputy Del Stark *''Rome Adventure (1962) *''Claudelle Inglish'' (1961) - Linn Varner References External links * *Chad Everett biodata at NNDB * Category:1936 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Fordson High School alumni Category:Actors from Indiana Category:Actors from Michigan Category:California Republicans Category:Living people Category:People from South Bend, Indiana Category:People from Dearborn, Michigan Category:Wayne State University alumni es:Chad Everett fr:Chad Everett la:Chad Everett